The Legend Of Korra: Darkness Rising
by MakorraForeverEst2012
Summary: Avatar Korra may have beaten Amon, but a new danger is coming. Something far more insidious, something terrifying, and something that doesn't know mercy. Korra will have to plunge herself into the darkness to save her world, and her friends.
1. Prologue

_"You Think She Is Safe?"_

_Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, and Chief Bei Fong all stood watching, as the mysterious figure stared at them all._

_"She is not."_

_The figure turned away and opened a door, everyone heard the muffled sound of a voice._

_Korra was dragged in, tied with ropes, blood was splattered and dripping from the side of her head, from her arms, and she had stabbed in the hip. A mask covered her mouth, gagging her. Everyone's eyes widened. Mako took a step forward,_

_"Korra?!"_

_The figure looked up and smiled,_

_"She's mine."_

_After a long pause of stunned silence from the group, the figure looked up,_

_"Now, shall we begin?"_


	2. Chapter I: New Start, Old Friends

"_Look at how a single candle can both defy and define the darkness_."

― _Anne Frank_

Mako stood in front of a half-torn down arena, Bolin stood by his side as the two made small talk.

"So when is the arena gonna get done?" Bolin jumped halfway in the air,

"Korra you scared my half to death!" Bolin yelled as Korra rolled her eyes and smirked

Mako turned to Korra with the same smile he always had. He started walking over as Korra marveled at his perfect hair, face, and body. Mako held Korra's face in his palm and kissed her. She could feel his tongue moving up and down slowly inside of her mouth.

"Hey." Korra said as she pulled away

"Hey." Mako quietly replied

"So do we have any idea when we can Pro Bend again?"

"Well, they told me that re-construction could be completed in a month." Mako wrapped his arm around Korra's waist and pointed at all of the re-completed areas.

"A MONTH!?"

"Oh, c'mon Korra it's not that long." Bolin re-assured her.

"Yeah but, it's already been so long, I wanna get back out there and punch out everybody." Korra went through bending motions as she said this with an annoyed look written all over her face.

"Just think, in a month me and you will be knocking guys out of the ring all over again." Mako started rubbing Korra's shoulders to which she gasped with pleasure.

"Hey, you do know I'm right here?!" Bolin screamed

"Korra, I….we got a new apartment." Mako smiled

"What, when, and why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured I wanted it to be sort of a surprise, and I guess it is." Mako sighed

"How did you get it?"

"Asami" Mako smirked

"Wow, even though you two….you know….broke up?"

"Korra, we're still friends, it's not like we hate each other now, but Asami wanted us to get a safe place to live for the time being, so she lent us some money."

"Well that was really nice." Korra tried to smile realistically, but she felt somewhat guilty

Before Korra could reminisce on anything between Mako and Asami,

"Do you want to see it?" Mako gently looked into Korra's blue eyes

"Do I want to see it; of course I want to see it!" Korra smiled

Mako took Korra's shoulder and the two got on Naga and started on their way.

"Mako, Korra?" Bolin was left in the dust

"So they just leave me here, #$#%%#%%#$%#%$%$#%^#%% !"


	3. Chapter II: Sunset In The City

When Korra and Mako finally arrived to the new apartment, Korra eyes lit up with pure excitement.

"Mako, this is beautiful." Korra looked back at him.

"But, it's only the outside, wait until we get in.

The apartment was on the final floor of a tall building that overlooked the glimmering ocean along with Air Temple Island, and Aang's Memorial. Once inside, Korra looked around with anticipation, it almost reminded her of the arena and Air Temple Island. After showing Korra around for a few minutes, the two sat on the window seal and looked out at the sunset. The two blushed at one another,

"Mako?"

"Yeah, what is it Korra?"

"You're amazing." Korra couldn't help but try to look at the floor when she said this.

"C'mon, I gotta show you one more thing." Mako quickly grabbed Korra's arm

The two somewhat ran to a dimly let bedroom, when Korra saw the bed she tilted her head back towards Mako,

"Nice bed, you guys are going to sleep like babies."

Korra could feel Mako's breath on the back of her neck as he began to stroke his hand through her hair. He leaned in towards her ear,

"I didn't get it just to sleep all day." He began to kiss her neck

Korra turned around, grabbed the back of Mako's neck and pressed her lips against his. As the two continued, Mako began to take Korra's hair bands out, while she began to slip off his top shirt. The two fell backwards onto the bed and found themselves on top of one-another. Before they knew it, both had managed to slip each other's clothes off.

Korra felt Mako's tongue slipping in and out of her mouth; she felt his warm body pressed against her. Mako leaned in to Korra's neck once again and began,

"Mako…." Korra groaned

Korra had managed to find Mako's back and began rubbing her hands up and down Mako's sweaty skin. Mako ran his hand through Korra's hair over and over again, he kept hearing Korra groan with pleasure. She was beautiful; Mako couldn't take his eyes off of her. She felt him enter her, and she gasped with anticipation of what was to come. She felt the warm liquid moving through her, she moaned, before she could finish Mako moved in for another kiss.

Finally, the adrenaline rush was over, and the two rolled to each side of the bed gasping for air. Korra lied panting for air as she looked into Mako's eyes,

"I Love You Mako."

Mako rubbed his hand on Korra's face,

"I Love You Too."


	4. Chapter III: The Morning After

When the sun arose, Korra and Mako were still in each other's arms. After a few more minutes, the two opened their eyes to one another's eyes. Korra just smiled,

"Good Morning Mako." She whispered

Mako just slowly put his hand on Korra's face and kissed her. Korra pulled away after a few seconds,

"What is it?" Mako was worried now

"Where's Bolin?"

"Oh don't worry, he didn't see us, plus this is my bedroom, why would he…"

"Good Morning Bro…..WOAH!" Bolin covered his eyes with his elbows

"Hey…..Bo….Bolin, GET OUT OF HERE!"

Bolin quickly slammed the door, looked around, straightened out his collar and then walked off whistling. When Mako turned his head away from the door to Korra, she was completely under the sheets.

"Korra he's gone now." Mako started to lift the sheets off of her. When he saw her face, her emotion was complete and udder fear.

"Oh…..No." Korra faintly got two words out, Mako laughed

"Bolin's okay with this now, you know that right." Korra finally sat up covering her breast with the sheets.

"I think we may have scarred him for life Mako."

"Nah, he'll get over it in a day or two." Meanwhile outside, Bolin sat against a wall rocking himself back and forth.

"Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream." Bolin repeated

"C'mon let's get dressed and go get some food." Mako patted Korra on the back and then kissed her.


	5. Chapter IV: Breakfest at Narook's

When Korra finally got completely dressed and got downstairs, Mako was waiting on the couch, Bolin was sitting next to him.

"Oh….uh….morning….Bolin…he he."

"Its fine Korra he's over it already, right bro."

"Yeah, I just…..whatever I'm over it."

"So Korra, where do you want to go for breakfast?"

"Gee Mako uh…I don't really know." Korra rubbed her chin

"Oh how about…" Bolin eagerly waived his hand in the air

"Shhhh let the lady pick." Mako turned around

"Alright fine." Bolin rolled his eyes

"I got it, how about Narook's, they serve good breakfast."

"Alright then, though I've never had Water Tribe food before."

"Trust me Mako, you'll enjoy it." Korra winked at Bolin who replied with the same

All three went outside and hopped on Naga,

"Alright girl, let's go."

But as Naga started sniffing, Korra and the boys almost fell off,

"Whoa, Naga, you're right, we better find you some breakfast too."

Korra rode Naga around town for a little bit before Mako and Bolin spoke up,

"Korra, there's a fish cart right by Narook's I think." Mako pointed out

"I thought it was by Kwong's."

"Bolin, I'm pretty sure it's by Narook's." Mako sighed

"No, I'm pretty sure that it's by Kwong's!" Bolin poked Mako's back

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Korra and Naga looked at each other and rolled their eyes,

"Guys!" Korra screamed

Mako (who now had his index finger jammed into Bolin's head) and Bolin (who now had his thumb jammed into Mako's cheek) both looked up.

"It's actually right there." Korra pointed to the side of them

Mako and Bolin untangled themselves and straightened their clothes up,

"Of course it is." Mako and Bolin both exclaimed at the same time

Korra cupped her mouth with her hand and laughed. So the three rode Naga over to the fish market and waited on the side of the road while she ate a whole bunch of it. Korra and the others just sat on top with their arms crossed. Bystanders who were walking by would often acknowledge Korra.

"Hey Korra!" "Hi Avatar Korra!" "Morning Avatar Korra!"

All Korra could do was sit, wave, and smile. One whistled at her, which got Mako annoyed. Korra looked back blushing at him. Steam probably could have been coming off of his head.

"Don't worry; I know you're the real Mako." Korra smiled back at him

When Naga finally got done the gang rode her to Narook's. When they got inside, they noticed quite a handful of people were inside. The three just stood near the entrance,

"Good Morning, Avatar Korra, Mako, and Bolin, right this way." Narook guided them to a table.

When all three of them sat down with their menus, Korra poked at Mako,

"Just an idea, I would try the Seaweed Noodles, they're me and Bolin's favorite."

"You know, I think I might just do that." Mako smiled knowing that he was kind of just going to go with the flow because he had never tried the food before. All three ordered the Seaweed. Mako had actually liked his first time at Narook's. After which Korra and Bolin ordered the drinks that they had when they had "The Burping Contest" a few weeks ago.

When Bolin took the first drink, he belched loudly. Of course like before Korra took a drink of hers and completely let loose. Bolin and Korra started laughing before they heard a gigantic belch, when they turned; Mako was leaning back in his chair smiling.

"By the way, thanks for breakfast you guys." He said rubbing his stomach

All three laughed


	6. Chapter V: Spirit Of Love

After their breakfast, Korra rode Mako and Bolin back to the apartment. When they got their Korra didn't get off Naga,

"Where are you headed to?" Mako raised his eyebrows and smiled with his arms crossed

"I'm gonna go see how Tenzin and Pema are doing, I want to make sure Rohan is doing alright."  
"Who's Rohan?" Bolin asked

"Tenzin's baby you idiot." Mako elbowed Bolin in the chest

"Oh…..right."

"I'll see you two later." Korra waived

"Alright see ya Korra!" Bolin started walking back inside

Korra stopped Naga and turned around,

"I love you Mako."

"I love you too Korra."

Korra smiled then rode Naga off. Mako sighed and then followed Bolin inside. When they got in, Bolin spread his arms on the couch.

"So…um...how did you two like start….you know….uh…liking each other?" Bolin asked

"Honestly bro, I really don't know, I mean, she always really liked me and my feelings kind of just grew stronger towards Korra I guess." Mako said with a half-smile

After a few seconds, Bolin could feel Pabu climbing on him.

"Pabu, you missed breakfast, where have you been all morning!?"

Pabu just looked at Bolin and just squeaked and yawned.

"I bet he was still sleeping." Bolin looked up at Mako who was looking out of the window with his hand in a fist on his cheek

"I never thought of it this way bro but, you really do love her don't you."

Mako turned half way around to Bolin,

"She's everything to me, besides you of course, your family; I can't replace either of you."

Bolin just smiled and continued playing with Pabu. Mako turned back to the window, thinking about Korra. Her beautiful eyes, hair, and skin couldn't be shaken out of Mako's mind. He loved her, and nothing would challenge that.


	7. Chapter VI: Air Temple Island

When Korra arrived at Air Temple Island, she was greeted by Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.

"Korra, you're here!" Ikki yelled

"We've missed you so much!" Jinora hugged Korra

"It's really good to be back here." Korra smiled

"Our Dad's inside."

"Thanks you guys." Korra patted all of them on the head

When Korra got inside, she saw Pema holding Rohan, cradling him back and forth while Tenzin sat watching. When Korra came into view he looked up,

"Korra." He said quietly with a smile, Tenzin got up and hugged her

"I've missed you Tenzin, more than you think."

"Well it has been a month." Tenzin faintly said

After a few seconds Tenzin and Korra both looked at Pema with Rohan asleep in her arms.

"Here, sit down Korra, make yourself at home."

Korra sat next to Pema while Tenzin just stood next to them. Pema looked up at Korra and spotted her smiling at the baby.

"Would you like to hold him Korra?"

"Oh…uh….."

"It's not that difficult, just cradle him gently." Pema slowly put Rohan into Korra's arms.

"Just be patient with him." Tenzin whispered

Korra held Rohan for a few moments before suddenly; he opened his green eyes and yawned. Korra looked up at Tenzin and Pema who were now sitting together while Korra stood holding Rohan. She smiled at them, and then heard a soft cry.

"Rohan?" She whispered

When Rohan fully opened his tiny eyes, he smiled and laughed at Korra.

"Hi Rohan, I'm Korra." Korra held his tiny fingers in the palm of her hand

Rohan laughed a bit more; Korra couldn't help but shed a tear down her cheek. She looked up at Tenzin,

"He's beautiful Tenzin." Tenzin smiled proudly

Korra began rocking Rohan back and forth very slowly, and began moving back towards Pema. She stood up to help take Rohan from Korra's arms. When Korra let him go Pema cradled him again and sat back down.

"Korra, how's Bolin and Mako?" Tenzin looked back up at her

"They're fine, still the same."

"Are you and Mako…...?"

"Yeah, we're finally getting more used to the fact that we're together."

"That's good, oh, that reminds me." Tenzin got up and came back a few seconds later

He handed her a white envelope, she started ripping it open.

"The city wants to have a banquet in your honor Korra, as kind of a reward for what you did."

"I can't believe their doing all of this just for me."

Tenzin knelt next to Korra and put his hand on her shoulder,

"You deserve it, you saved all of Republic City, and you've saved millions, and given citizens their hope back, the fact of the matter is, you are the most important thing that these people of this city have in the world." Korra smiled at her mentor

"So when is this?"

"It'll be next week, and everyone else is invited with you too."

"I'll think about it." Korra looked up and smiled at Tenzin

After a little bit longer, Korra decided to get back to the apartment. She waived the entire family goodbye, and set off home. Tenzin was right though, Korra was the people's hope, she was their protector, and she was their Avatar.


	8. Chapter VII: Back Home

When Korra eventually got back to the apartment, she found Bolin on the couch listening to music on the radio.

"Hey Bolin, where's your brother?" Korra sat next to him

"Oh, he's actually visiting Asami."

"Oh, when did he leave?"

"Just a few minutes before you got back."

After a few seconds of nothing but silence, Korra lifted her head up at Bolin,

"I hope I didn't hurt her, I never wanted that."

Bolin put his arm on Korra's shoulder,

"Trust me Korra, Asami's fine, it just caught her off guard a little bit."

"I hope so." Korra put her knees near her face as Bolin rubbed her back.


	9. Chapter VIII: Nightmares and Dreamscapes

"How is she not home?" Mako said to himself in a cab

Mako had thought of Asami all day, he wanted to try and make things up. But Asami was nowhere to be found. Mako decided he'd try to call her later. The minute Mako walked into the apartment, he found it quiet. He wandered into the kitchen where he found a note.

_Mako,_

_Meet me at the arena now!_

_Love,_

_Korra_

Mako chuckled,

"What is she up too now?"

Mako went outside and started trying to wave for cabs. When a police car pulled next to him,

"Need a lift?" Chief Beifong

Mako was startled to see the chief,

"Oh, sure." Mako strapped himself into the seat

"Where to?"

"The arena, thanks."

"Don't mention it Mako."

After a few seconds of awkward silence,

"Isn't the arena still closed?"

"Well, somewhat, we can still go inside though." Mako cracked a smile at the Chief

"So are you and Korra….?"

"Yes we're fine." Mako chuckled

After a little bit Chief Beifong pulled up next to the arena. When Mako got out Lin stopped him before he could close the door,

"Tell Korra if she ever needs me, I'm here."

"I will Chief." Mako winked and then closed the door

When Mako walked into their normal practice area, he saw Korra with her back turned from him. She was wearing only her pants and only her undergarments covered her breast. Mako slowly tip toed to Korra who was still straightening herself up. When he got close enough he put both of his hands on her shoulders.

Korra closed her eyes and smiled, she put her hand over her shoulder so it would touch Mako's. She twisted her head around so she could kiss him. Korra pushed her tongue into Mako's open mouth, Mako could her hear moan a few times while they kissed. Mako pulled back,

"Are these some _private_ lessons?"

"You could say that." Korra smiled and started undressing Mako's top.

"What are we doing?"

"Practicing." Korra smiled again

When Mako was only in his undershirt, the two backed off of each other before Korra launched some water at him. Mako dodged Korra's move and quickly shot a blaze at her. After a few minutes of back and forth bending, Mako got a little carried away with himself. He managed to shoot a lightning bolt at Korra.

His face went pale,

"Watch out Korra!"

But Korra maintained her stance, and redirected the lighting. Mako's eyes widened,

"You…..You redirected lighting!" Korra looked at Mako with her mouth hanging open

It was the first time she had ever redirected lighting anywhere at any time.

After a few minutes, Korra and Mako sat down against the wall.

"So was Asami home?" Korra leaned straight up

"Wait, how did you know about that?"

"Bolin told me."

"Of course he did." Mako growled

Mako put his head in his hand,

"No she wasn't home, I'm going to try to call her later but, I just wish it wasn't so complicated."

Korra put her hand on Mako's cheek,

"It'll be okay." Mako leaned in and kissed Korra

"C'mon, let's go home." Mako wrapped his arm around Korra's shoulder as they started walking out the doors.

For the rest of the day, Korra didn't do much but sit around. When night fell on Republic City, Korra was sound asleep. However, she was tossing back and forth.

_She was in a dark pitch black place, she only saw a figure with red eyes in front of her. She knew this figure, she had seen it before as a child. She only looked at it, while it at her. Suddenly it spoke to her,_

"_Remember Me?" it growled_

Korra woke up panting and sweating, she looked around then laid back down and closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter IX: Korra and Aang

When the sun rose over Republic City, Korra and Mako were eating breakfast. Mako had fixed Korra her favorite breakfast from the Southern Tribe. But as Mako ate with her, Korra just sat with her head on her hand. Mako knew something was up.

"Korra, you have barely even touched breakfast, what's up?"

Korra wasn't going to hide her nightmare from Mako,

"I had this really bad dream last night, I saw someone or "something" I had seen when I was a kid."

"Well, tell me about it." Mako leaned in

"As a kid, I used to have nightmares of this same thing, all I would see was two red eyes just staring at me, they hadn't happened for years, and I had that same dream last night."

"Do you think it means something?"

"I don't know, I want to believe this person or thing isn't real, only a dream."

"Don't worry about too much, like you said, only a dream." Mako kissed Korra's cheek

Korra had been thinking of her dream all day, and now it was starting to nitpick at her. She was worried, but she didn't know why. At sunset, Korra decided to go see Tenzin; she knew that he could have some theory about the nightmare. Korra kissed Mako, and waived Bolin goodbye, Bolin turned towards his brother,

"What's going on with Korra?"

"She had a really bad nightmare last night, and somehow she thinks it might be more real than she thought."

"I hope she's okay." Bolin replied

"I hope so too bro, I hope so too." Mako put his arm on Bolin's shoulder and the two walked back inside

When Korra got to Air Temple Island, Tenzin came walking outside.

"Korra, this is unexpected." Tenzin hugged her

"Tenzin, I need some advice."

The two walked inside together, Tenzin prepared some tea for the two of them. When they finally sat down together, Tenzin looked up at her,

"So what's on your mind?"

"I had a bad nightmare last night, and I've had the same nightmare before as a kid."

"Hmmm, maybe you connected to something spiritual before you connected with my father."

"It just feels a little foreboding, I don't know why, but I feel really uncomfortable."

Tenzin sat stroking his beard,

"Try to contact Avatar Aang, my father had premonitions and dreams before, he might help you."

After a while, Korra went outside to the Meditation Pavilion. She sat down, closed her eyes and began. It didn't take long for Korra to open her eyes to Aang.

"Hello Korra." Aang smiled

"Avatar Aang, I need help, I'm not exactly sure how to get it."

"Ask me anything Korra."

"Well, I had a nightmare, I've had the same one before, and I think it might be a premonition of something."

"In my life, I had plenty of premonitions, some came true, others didn't whatever you've seen in your dreams as a child and now, has a good chance of being true."

Korra looked at Aang and bowed,

"Thank you Aang." Korra lifted her head back up

"I will always guide you." Aang disappeared

Korra put her hands to her head,

"This is bad."

Infact, in the time coming, it was about to be ten times worse.


	11. Chapter X: Relief (Korra and Mako)

By the time Korra got back to Mako's apartment it was dark. When she opened the door and walked in, Mako was the only one there.

"What'd Tenzin say?" Mako looked up at Korra after sitting up from lying on the couch

"I actually connected with Avatar Aang; he told me that if the dream I had was repetitive, then it probably was a premonition of something."

Korra walked over and sat with Mako, he immediately put his arm around Korra's shoulder.

"It'll be okay Korra, everything will be fine."

"I hope so, I don't want to worry about it too much but, it just seemed so real."

Mako looked at the floor then back into Korra's eyes,

"Maybe I could help take your mind off it." He leaned in and kissed her

Mako could feel Korra's mouth widen with a smile as he continued kissing her. She pinned his back to the couch and put her hand on his shoulder as she returned the favor and pressed her lips against his. After a few moments though, Korra pulled back.

"Wait, where's Bolin?" Korra knew she couldn't scar Bolin again by him seeing this.

"He's actually out with Pabu tonight at his usual hangout."

"Then I guess it's just us." Korra leaned in again

She tried to drag Mako to his feet off of the couch and tried to direct him up the stairs as their tongues embraced one another's mouth. A few times the two almost stumbled while trying to get upstairs into the bedroom. The two finally fell onto the bed wrapped into one another.

Korra tore Mako's scarf off first, then his jacket.

"You're anxious tonight huh?" Mako chuckled

"You're right, I need to get this thing off of my mind, and the biggest love of my life is the best way to do it."

Korra kept undressing Mako quickly; finally he managed to get a hand on her. He pulled her leotard off over her head, and then began with her pants. She took off her arm bands herself, and then leaned into Mako's bare chest.

Mako felt her lips against his shoulder, then lower onto his stomach. As she kissed him he finally managed to get her pants off. Mako had had enough of Korra roleplaying with him, so he flipped her under him. He was the referee of this match now. Mako unwrapped Korra's undergarments and looked into her eyes with utter satisfaction of his work.

Korra was blushing while she looked back into Mako's golden eyes. Mako kissed Korra's neck while he had his hand on the side of her breast. Over and over again he heard her yelp and groan with pleasure; he knew she was satisfied with him. As he kissed her, she could feel his hand run down her bare stomach. She giggled as he softly dug his index finger into her belly-button.

Korra was pulling Mako closer towards her as her hands were wrapped around the back of his neck. At this, Korra suddenly felt him go inside of her. She gasped at first with both pain and happiness; she cracked a smile and panted as warm liquid filed into her. Mako kept kissing her neck.

When the moment was over the two rolled to the opposite side of each other and panted. Korra looked over straight into those golden eyes. While Mako looked straight into her ocean blue eyes. Korra moved herself closer into Mako's arms as he pulled the covers over both of them. Korra rested her hand on his chest. While he rested his on her shoulder, he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you more." Korra smiled


	12. Chapter XI: Offer

Korra was the first to get up, which was unusual for her because she was normally the last. When she opened her eyes, she looked at Mako, still sleeping. She leaned over and kissed his forehead and then stood up.

Mako had taken her mind off of things; he had calmed her down a great deal. When Mako woke up he expected to see Korra still sleeping next to him, when he didn't, he sat up and looked around. He decided to get dressed and head downstairs

"Morning sunshine." Korra waved and smiled

"How were you up before me?" Mako walked closer to her

Korra shrugged her shoulders and mumbled I don't know to him. Just then, the two heard footsteps down the stairs.

"GOOD MORNING!" Bolin shouted

Korra and Mako just looked at him, then laughed with each other,

"Yeah good morning bro."

"Morning Bolin." Korra waved her hand again

As the three sat down for breakfast, they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Korra got up

When Korra opened the door her eyes widened,

"Chief Bei Fong!" Korra looked back at the two

"Hello Korra."

"Uh, come right in."

"I actually came to talk to Mako."

"Mako?" Korra looked back at him

Mako lifted an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders; Korra looked back at the Chief,

"I wanted to ask him about becoming an officer on my force."


	13. Chapter XII: New Officer On The Force

"A who-ha on your wa-wa?" Korra asked surprised

"What!?" The two brothers exclaimed

Chief Bei Fong sat herself down at their wooden table,

"Mako, I was thinking over your thinking skills the last few days, your relentlessness when we were looking for Korra was unmatched."

"Well….I….uh….thank you." Mako grabbed his collar

"You clearly have skills of a detective, but I can't promote you to that yet, however I can give you the opportunity to start out as an officer."

"You mean now?" Mako asked

"You can start whenever you'd like to."

Korra looked over at Mako and smiled. He knew that look was telling him to go for it.

"I think you can count me in Chief."

Chief Bei Fong gave a smile of relief; she stuck out her hand, Mako in returned shook it.

"Welcome to the Force Officer Mako."

Mako looked back at Korra who gave him thumbs up. A few hours after Chief Bei Fong had come, the gang decided to celebrate Mako's new job. When they asked Mako what he wanted to do, he simply said that he wanted to go practice some Pro Bending for old times' sake.

The three rode Naga to the arena and went inside. When they went into their usual training area, it brought back old memories.

"I remember playing like it was yesterday." Korra said looking around

"We were a pretty darn good team." Bolin put his arm on Korra's shoulder

"We were the best." Mako put his arm on Korra's other shoulder

After a few seconds of silence Bolin looked over at Korra,

"Hey, whatever happened to Tahno?"

"Well, I gave him his bending back and uh….that's about it."

"What was his problem anyway?" Mako replied

"He let winning get to his head too much." Korra shrugged

"So should we start?" Mako looked at the two who smiled mischievously back at him

The three spent the next few hours all the way into the night slamming disks at each other along with Water, Fire and Earth. Korra even cheated a bit and through some Air at Bolin.

"What the heck, that's cheating; you can't do more than one element!" Bolin's face grew red as Korra just stuck her tongue out at him

After hours on end the three finally got tired and decided to go have some dinner. So all three went back to the apartment, had dinner, and all three of them crashed out not long after. Korra was comfortable in bed, but she started tossing and turning again.

"_Where am I?" Korra thought to herself_

_When she tried to speak, she noticed a strap or mask covering her mouth, when she moved even a little bit; she felt a sting in her side. She also noticed blood on her arms and how it was now sticky on the side of her face. As she struggled in some kind of binding, she suddenly heard a door open and a figure start dragging her across the floor._

_When she finally saw light, she saw Mako, Bolin, Chief Bei Fong, Tenzin, and Asami all in front of her. Mako stepped forward,_

"_Korra?"_

"_She's mine." Korra lowered her head and began tearing up_

"_Now, shall we begin?"_

Korra woke up screaming and crying. Mako wrapped his arms around her in a second.

"Korra, it's ok, I'm here, Shhhh, its ok."

Mako knew something was up, he decided he talk to her more about it in the morning. For now, he wrapped her in his arms as the two lay down again. After a few minutes Korra fell asleep again.


	14. Chapter XIII: Korra's Gala

When morning came, Mako got up early and waited for Korra. When she came downstairs he smiled.

"Hi Korra."

Korra smiled back,

"Hi Mako."

When Korra sat down by Mako he quickly brought up that night,

"Korra, what happened last night?"

Korra's eyes widened with fear,

"Another nightmare."

"The same one?"  
"No, this time you were in it with everybody else."

"Korra, what's wrong?" Mako asked after she fell silent

"I think it's going to come true Mako, I know it sounds crazy but, I really feel in danger."

After Korra put her head in her hands, Mako put his hand on her shoulder,

"I'll protect you, with my life."

Korra smiled at her lover,

"And by the way, guess what tonight is?"

"What?" Korra lifted an eyebrow

"Your gala that the city is having for you!"

Korra hung her mouth open,

"Ugh, I completely that it was already here!" Korra's face went red

"Well, you have your dress right?"

"Yeah, but now I've gotta do my hair and all that stuff."

"Your hair is beautiful don't worry about it."

"I've at least got to let it down."

"Whatever you feel is best, I'll stick with you."

"You should wear your new police uniform, you'll be very handsome." Korra blushed

Mako rubbed his chin teasingly,

"Hmm, maybe I will." He smiled with mischievous eyes

Korra giggled and then kissed him on the cheek and got up

The two basically spent all day preparing or sitting around and waiting. Korra wanted to meet Tenzin and the family on the island. So around sunset, Korra, Mako, and Bolin all rode Naga to the ship that would take them to Air Temple Island. On the ship Korra noticed Mako's uniform,

"You look really handsome Mako, I love the new badge."

"Thanks, I think it looks pretty snazzy too."

All three were dressed up nicely like they always were for special events. When they got to the island, Tenzin greeted the three outside. All of them got on Oogi's back and flew off towards City Hall. When they got there, they found a large banner reading "Thank You Avatar Korra" hanging on the building.

When all of them walked in, the entire hall erupted with clapping and cheering. Korra just smiled and walked arm and arm with Mako. After a few minutes of talking with businessmen, former council members, and policemen, Korra turned to Mako who was with her every step.

"Everybody in Republic City must be here."

Mako turned his head around,

"Yeah everybo…what?!"

"What is it Mako?" Korra replied

"Asami's over there." Mako whispered

Korra looked to where Mako's finger was pointed,

"Talk to her."

"But, what do I say?"

"Say something reassuring." Korra gently nudged Mako away from her

Mako nervously grabbed at his collar and turned back towards Korra, she just winked and smiled at him and then turned around to talk with Tenzin and company.

Mako turned back around, blew a whiff of air,

"Ok, I can do this."


	15. Chapter XIV: Mako and Asami

Asami felt a tap on her shoulder, when she turned she saw a sweating nervous Mako who nudged his head to a side that meant to go someplace a little bit more private. Asami nodded her head as the two walked outside onto a balcony overlooking the city. When they got out there, Mako closed the door by them. When he turned towards Asami he tried to smile,

"Hi Asami." He lowered his head

"Hi Mako."

"I tried to call on you a few days ago but nobody was home."

"I've been busy trying to keep Future Industries afloat."

"I don't know um…if I ever told you but, thank you for the apartment."

"Mako, as complicated as things are, you needed that, some relief after what you and Korra went through was the least I could do."

Mako let a smile show as relief came over him a bit more,

"Asami, I hated how complicated and out of control things got between us, it just seems like me, you, and Korra were all in the wrong place at the wrong time." Mako lowered his head again

"I know, I don't know why everything fell apart so fast."

"But I want you to know this, I never meant to hurt you Asami, I care a lot about you, and I don't want to see you get hurt ever." Mako reached in and kissed Asami's cheek to which she let a smile

"Korra deserves you, you're so passionate and caring about her, you really do love her don't you?"

"I really do, you and her are both so brave and loyal that, I don't know what I do without both of you."

Asami smiled,

"Where is Korra anyway?"

"C'mon, I'll take you." Asami let Mako take her hand and she followed him in

"Nice badge by the way." Asami winked

"Thank you." Mako blushed

When Mako got Asami to Korra the three started talking and before they knew it, things didn't seem as complicated as they were a while back. They all laughed and joked and told how one or the other was doing these days. Mako was happy to see the two getting along fine with each other. Just as it seemed that this would be the perfect night, the lights went out.


	16. Chapter XV: Demons Are Real

Everybody made a hush noise at the lights being blown out. Korra still could feel Mako and Asami by her. She knew panic was in the air.

"Mako, what's going on?"

"I don't know Korra."

Windows suddenly shattered and screams filled the air, finally some light from the other towers in the city were shining through the window casings. Korra could make out what appeared to be figures. All of a sudden the lights came back on, and in front of her Korra saw nothing but men or women in black, there was at least over twenty five of them. All of which were benders. One nearly shot a flame at Korra before she ducked, from there the fight was on.

After one almost hit Mako with a water whip, he saw metal cords fly over his head. When he turned around he saw Chief Bei Fong. He nodded his head at her, many of the attackers focused on Korra. It was no question that she was their target. Bolin, Tenzin, and Asami managed to knock some of them out while Pema and the kids got out safely.

After fighting through most of them Korra saw a lone airship with two red eyes peering through the cockpit. Her eyes widened, she had seen those eyes before. Without hesitation she shot flames at the airship cockpit. But the flames would flame out or would just bounce off of the glass. Many of the attackers climbed back on the airship realizing they had been defeated. So by the time Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, and Chief Bei Fong had focused all of their attention on the ship it was flying away.

Bolin had managed to keep one of the attackers in the building. Mako went over, picked the man up, and pinned him against the wall. He thought it was odd that none of them had masks or anything of that nature to hide themselves.

"Who are you working for, why are you doing this?!" Mako formed a flame in his palm

"You will not stop us and neither will she." Mako looked back at Korra

"We will kill her one way or another." Then Mako punched the man and knocked him out

He walked over to Korra and hugged her

After a few minutes of regaining themselves the group all sat down,

"Now those attackers weren't equalists, they would've had masks." Mako stated

"Plus, they wouldn't have been benders either." Korra looked up

"This was a planned attack most certainly." Tenzin replied

"But why were they after you?" Chief Bei Fong looked at Korra along with everyone else

Korra closed and then opened her eyes slowly,

"The leader in the cockpit of their airship, I've seen his eyes before in my nightmares."

Tenzin's eyes along with Mako's widened as both of the two had been told of Korra's dreams

"It was a premonition, but not of this, this was a surprise attack." Korra looked at Bei Fong

After a few seconds of stunned silence Korra looked up again,

"My demons are more real than I ever thought."


	17. Chapter XVI: Family Is Forever

After the attack, everybody parted ways and went home. Mako could still feel Korra shaking, he knew she was afraid. Korra never was one to show her fear, but some of her characteristics made it obvious. When the three got in, Mako turned on the lights and Korra turned to him.

"Mako, I don't know what to do." Mako could see tears gleaming over Korra's eyelids, he just wrapped his arms around her and pinned his head against hers.

"Rest, that's what you need."

"It just came from nowhere Mako." Korra looked back into his eyes

"I know…. you're safe now, I'm here and so is Bolin."

"So am I." Mako turned his head to Asami who was standing in the doorway.

"You're here." Mako smiled a little bit as Korra's tearful eyes looked over Mako's shoulder

"Korra's as big a friend to me as anyone, I'm here to help." Asami smiled at Korra who managed one in return.

As the night went on Mako put Korra to sleep early as the rest of the three sat down for tea. It was complete silence for a few minutes as the only sound that could be heard was the sipping of tea through one another's lips. Mako started a conversation,

"So why do you think they were after Korra you guys?"

"Well she is the Avatar." Bolin replied

"Maybe they want something from her?" Asami asked

"One of them said they would kill her one way or another, but why would they only want to kill her?"

"Power, respect, attention?" Asami replied

Mako nodded his head at the comment,

"They were obviously organized; it had to have been planned." Mako lifted his head up

"They were all benders too, so why attack the Avatar?" Bolin looked at his brother

This was a pressing question that no one would have an answer to. While the three continued their discussion, Korra was vast asleep in bed. She was actually sleeping sound tonight, no nightmares or dreams for that matter, just sleep.

After an hour, Mako came upstairs into the bedroom. He pulled a chair next to the sleeping Avatar and put his hand on hers. Asami and Bolin walked to the doorway, Mako looked up and let a small smile to the two of them. They smiled back and then went back downstairs after a few more seconds. Mako didn't want to get in bed with Korra because he was afraid he'd wake her up.

After another hour or two, Mako finally fell asleep in his chair still touching Korra's hand. Before he knew it, he was waking up to the morning sun of the city. When he yawned and rubbed his eyes open he looked at Korra, who was still asleep. He slowly got up and went downstairs; there he found Asami and Bolin quick at work in the kitchen.

"Morning guys, what are you doing anyway?" Mako said still rubbing his eyes

"We decided to make breakfast in bed for Korra!" Bolin lifted his hand triumphantly in the air

"Bolin SHHHH, she still sleeping."

"Oh, sorry." He whispered

Mako walked up to Asami who had her back turned the other way, he turned her around with his hand.

"Thank you." He replied softly

"Mako, Korra needs you, she needs us, and we're all here for her." Mako smiled at Asami

After a few more minutes the three got done preparing Korra's morning meal (Mako had pitched in). It (of course) was her favorite, Water Tribe seaweed noodles. When they got up to the room, Mako shushed the two tip toeing into the room. But when they got in, Korra was sitting up rubbing her eyes like Mako did.

"Good Morning Korra." Mako smiled

"We thought we'd make you some breakfast!" Bolin helped set a trey down near Korra's lap

"Oh thank you guys, you didn't have to." Korra blushed a little bit

"You've been through a lot in the last night, you needed a rest." Asami replied

"Thanks a lot you guys." Korra smiled back

When the three began to walk out Korra stopped them,

"Don't go guys, I could use some company."

As Korra ate, the group recalled their good memories together. Equalist hunting, arguments, jokes, and their adventures together. After a while Korra heard footsteps coming up the stairs,

"Korra?" Tenzin's peaked around the corner

Just then Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo all came running in,

"Korra!" All three yelled at once

Korra laughed as the three came right up to Korra's bedside.

"How are you feeling?" Jinora asked

"I'm better, especially now that you are all here, where's Pema Tenzin?"

"I'm afraid she had to stay at home with Rohan, it was lucky that we got everybody out safely last night."

"Well, I hope she's not too shaken." Korra smiled at Tenzin

"She's alright, are you….alright?"

"Tenzin, I'm fine, just shaken that's all."

Tenzin let a small smile at Korra. For a while longer the group all sat talking with one another. Korra was happy that everybody was there with her. She felt loved and safe even while she was crowded like this. She knew that the days to come might bring more darkness and danger, but for now, she would cherish these rare moments with her family. Because, these weren't just friends, they had all grown so close to one another that she considered them to be nothing less of family.

These moments were precious and Korra knew it. She knew she was safe and sound for now.


	18. Chapter XVII: Big Suprise

Korra had spent the rest of that day lying in bed and letting everyone else take care of her for a change. When she awoke the next morning she was in a much more cheerful and happier mood. Mako walked in early that morning, but she was already awake.

"Korra?" Mako softly peaked around the corner of the doorway

"I'm up Mako." Korra smiled

Mako walked over to her and put his hand on her cheek,

"I'm going over to headquarters; apparently Chief has a new surprise for me."

"Go get em." Korra smiled back again

Mako kissed her forehead, waved back at her and walked out the door. When he got to the Police Headquarters, Chief Bei Fong was waiting for him. When he got inside he began to walk with her,

"So, when are you planning on starting?"

"Probably tonight, ever since those few nights ago, I've really been looking after Korra, but she seems more relieved now."

"I'm happy to hear that." Chief let a smile at him

When they finally got done walking, they found themselves in a garage stacked with vehicles.

"This is why I wanted you to come."

When the lights turned on, Chief pointed out a new motorcycle to Mako.

"It's for you." Mako's eyes widened with excitement

"What do I say, thank you Chief."

"You're welcome Mako, use it well."

After hours of training Mako decided to go home, Chief Bei Fong understood that he was still concerned for Korra's safety and also agreed it would be the best. When he got home, he found Korra talking with everybody again as they all drank tea. When he walked in, Korra quickly turned and smiled at him.

"Can I help you officer?" Korra teased

Mako chuckled and took her hand,

"C'mon I've got something to show you."

"What?"

"Just c'mon will you?" Korra and the others got up and started walking outside

When the group saw Mako's motorcycle they all stared in awe.

"Mako, this is awesome."

"I wanna ride it, I wanna ride it!" Bolin shouted

"Not now bro, I think the first ride is already reserved." Mako looked at Korra and lifted his eyebrows up and down

"Mako…..I don't know if."

"Just hold on to me and everything will be fine."

Korra just smiled and got on the back with him. The rest of the group waved as Mako thrust the peddle. The sun was barely setting in the city and it was a beautiful sight indeed. Korra just held on to Mako's chest and laid her head on his back. Mako knew he would always be there for Korra, and so did she.

After a few minutes, the two stopped on a large hill near the mountains and just sat and looked as the sun setting.

"It's so beautiful." Korra looked at the pinkish sky

"You're better." Mako blushed

The two crawled on their knees closer to each other,

"I love you Mako." Korra leaned in

"I love you too." Mako kissed her

When Korra and Mako got back home, everybody was getting ready for sleep, Tenzin planned on heading back to the island the next day. Korra walked straight up to bed as Mako followed, he tucked her in,

"I'm just gonna sit on the roof for a few, okay?"

"Ok, I love you." Korra smiled under the sheets

Mako smiled back and then headed up to the top. After a little bit of staring at the moon, not a sound could be hear in the apartment. Everyone was asleep now. Mako decided he was a about to go back in, when he thought he heard a noise….


	19. Chapter XVIII: Darkness Comes

After Mako went up to the roof, Korra decided she would try to close her eyes and get some sleep a little earlier. She was still somewhat awake for a while, adjusting herself in bed again and again. After a few more minutes she started to dose off. Eerie silence filled the apartment; everyone had gone to bed earlier than usual that night.

When Korra heard a creek in the stairs she thought nothing of it. Suddenly when she opened her eyes again, she found four dark figures standing around the bed. Korra's eyes widened with fear and angst. When she started to yell for Mako, a hand clasped over her mouth. One the figures held her arms, while the other held her legs. They began to tie her with rope, she kept trying to scream.

That's when Mako thought he heard feet moving in the room, he glared into it also believing to see shadows. He got up quickly and ran inside. By this time the figures had tied Korra up, and placed some kind of gag that went through her hair and covered her mouth. Just then Mako came around the corner,

"Korra?" Mako stood shocked in the doorway as he saw her helpless.

He pounced at the figures, fighting them with everything he had. By this time, the apartment had erupted with the noises from the bedroom. Bolin, Asami, and Tenzin all got up and peered at each other.

"What is it?" Asami asked

"We gotta check." Bolin and the two rushed up the stairs to the bedroom

Mako was fighting off the figures while Korra tried to get loose with all of her might. When the three ran in, they were as startled as Mako was. They pitched in, but it was a distraction, one dragged Korra away downstairs. After a few seconds Mako got free from the attackers and ran downstairs while the others followed after knocking out the other assaulters.

When Mako fled into the street, he saw a massively large van with Korra tied inside with around eight or nine other people. They were all watching her as they shut the doors.

"Korra!" Mako got on his motorcycle and began to chase them. Bolin ran to the side of the apartment and got Naga as Asami and Tenzin climbed on

Mako stepped on the pedal so hard he could break it. When the door opened two of the mysterious attackers tossed smoke cans out of the back. Mako turned on his front light and continued on. While the other three followed on Naga, Mako nearly caught on to the bumper, when the door opened again. A foot slammed against his motorcycle before he could react, he and the cycle crashed to the concrete. Korra screamed through her gag as the van got away.

By the time Bolin and the others got there, the van was already gone. Mako slowly got up and knelt on the ground. He had never been a tearful guy, but now the tears were flowing.

"Why, why Korra again!?"

The other three knelt around him,

When the three rushed back to the apartment to call the Chief, the phone rang. Mako answered.

"Hello, Korra?!"

"Close, but not close enough." A darkened voice came over the phone

Mako looked at the others with anger,

"Where is she?!"

"Come and find her."

"Listen to me, I don't know why you attacked or want Korra, but I can promise you this, I will hunt you down and kill you." The others looked up startled

"Good luck, looking forward to it." Then the phone went dead

Mako held the phone down on it's dial for a few seconds, then he looked up at the others.

"I will find her, and I will kill whoever took her."

"You'll find her with us, we're going with you all of the way."

Mako nodded sternly, and just stood staring out of the window, with his head down.


End file.
